


Losing her

by IceCream_Junkie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/pseuds/IceCream_Junkie
Summary: Bill can’t face losing her. Not after all they have been through. (Spoilers up to the end of season 3.)





	Losing her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BSG never was and sadly never will be mine. It belongs to RDM. All I own is my imagination and my poor writing skills.
> 
> Spoilers up to the end of season 3. You have been warned.
> 
> This story was originally written for and inspired by Prompt 6 of [bsg_ficathon_08](https://bsg-ficathon-08.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal and has previously been posted on my LJ and ff.net account.
> 
> I’d like to thank aphroditesreign for beta reading this story. All remaining mistakes are my own.

_That it will never come again is what makes life so sweet._  
\--- Emily Dickinson

 

***

 

He had not wanted to believe it. He still didn’t. But he knew that he would have to face reality at some point.

Laura’s cancer had returned.

He would lose her.

Just like he had lost everything else that mattered to him.

No, he reminded himself. He still had Lee. His son was still alive and he should be thankful for that. But right now, it was hard to be thankful at all.

He had watched Laura die once before. Bill didn’t know if he had the strength to do it again. After all they had been through since then...

His thoughts went back to the day of the ground breaking ceremony on New Caprica – and the night which followed.

When she survived the first time, he had let his guard down. He had allowed himself to think about her as more then just a friend. He had let his heart fool his head into giving in to emotions he had never thought he would feel again.

And now he had to face losing her.

He didn’t know if he could do it. Sitting there, holding her hand while she was dying.

And after... When she was gone they would all expect him to bring the fleet safely to Earth as if nothing had happened. He wasn’t sure he could do that.

For the first time in a very long time, Bill didn’t know if he was strong enough to do what he had to do. To carry on and lead this fleet to the safety of Earth.

To the fleet, losing it’s President would be a major blow. But to him losing Laura would be the end.


End file.
